Tel est pris qui croyait prendre!
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Et non! Vous ne rêvez pas! Trois ans après, je consent à publier un sequel à "l'humiliation du Prince". J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira! Il narre la réaction de Bulma et Chichi au doux baiser qu'ont échanger leurs époux dans la salle de gravité...


Y'a eut beaucoup de demande et finalement, trois ans après, une petite idée de suite me vient à l'esprit^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je remercie Kisa-kun qui m'a corriger cet OS le soir même de sa rédaction. J'en ai de la chance, j'ai deux bêta, Hallolo et Kisa-kun^^.

Bonne lecture

**Résumé de "l'humiliation du Prince ou intime conviction"**: Chichi et Bulma s'interrogent sur qui dominerai qui lors d'un rapport sexuel entre Goku et Végéta. Ne parvenant pas à s'entendre, elles vont poser la question aux principaux intéressé. Par la suite, c'est Goku et Végéta qui se dispute sur le sujet. Goku choisi de mettre fin aux discution en prouvant au Prince qu'il le domine. Il embrasse donc se dernier sous le regard de Chichi et Bulma, qui n'en reviennent pas. Et Végéta finit par se laissé faire,dominé par la force et la douceur du Troisième Classe.

* * *

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Après plusieurs minutes, Bulma finit par reprendre ses esprits. L'état de choc dans lequel ce baiser l'avait mit avait été remplacé par de la colère. A l'encontre de Goku, bien sûr, mais surtout à l'encontre de Végéta.

D'abord, ce pseudo-prince de deux sous n'était pas capable de dominer Goku, contrairement à se qu'elle affirmait face à Chichi, ensuite, il avait fallu qu'ils s'embrassent –QU'ILS S'EMBRASSENT !- pour le prouver et enfin, il n'avait même pas réagit ! Pas de crise de nerf, ni de bagarre ! Comme si, comme si…

- Je vais le tuer !

Coupée dans ses pensées, Bulma remarqua que Chichi avait elle-même repris du poile de la bête, et était clairement prête à aller réduire en bouillis du Saïyen. Bonne idée. Bulma se redressa et suivit son amie jusqu'à la cuisine, répétant chaque mots de colère qu'elle allait dire à son faible époux. Dire qu'il avait servit de modèle à Trunk ! C'est pas…

- Attends, t'en as sur la joue. Disait Végéta, justement, lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le cœur du manoir.

La colère des deux épouses se cristallisa lorsqu'elles virent le Prince de tous les Saïyens, à genoux sur un tabouret comptoir, se pencher vers Goku et lécher la crème chantilly qu'il s'était mit aux coins des lèvres. Carot eut un petit rire et recula en rougissant :

- Tu me chatouilles… murmura-t-il.

- Je vais te faire bien plus si tu continues à me parler avec cette voix. Répondit le Prince avec un regard de prédateur.

C'est cet instant, alors que les deux hommes semblaient près à se sauter dessus pour faire des choses pas catholique au milieu de la cuisine, que Chichi choisit d'interrompre. Bulma la remercia silencieusement. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas supporté la vue d'un autre baiser.

- Hey ! Il est marié ! Alors enlève tes pattes de mon mari ! Puis a quoi vous jouez, d'abord ?

- Voyons, fit Végéta en prenant habilement appuis sur les cuisses de Goku pour ne pas tomber, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Goku, qui l'avait laissé faire, renchérit en passant un bras autour des épaules frêles mais musclé du Prince.

- C'est vrai. Tu voulais que ça reste entre nous mais…

- Puisque tu as gaffé tout à l'heure…

- Désolé, tu été si craquant que…

- Tu as craqué. Finit le Prince.

Goku eut un petit rire et se pencha vers Végéta, alors que le Prince lui-même rapprochait son visage. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs regards s'étaient perdu l'un dans l'autre, leurs lèvres…

- Stop ! Cria Bulma. Goku, je t'aime bien, mais tu retire tes mains de mon Saïyen tout de suite !

- Pareil pour toi, Végéta ! Ordonna Chichi. Sauf que je t'aime pas.

- Et vous arrêtez cette mascarade ! Ok, on vous a posé une question con, mais on l'a compris ! Pas la peine de faire comme si…

- Comme si quoi ? Demanda Goku en raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules du Prince.

- Mais comme si…

- Toi…

- Et toi…

- Vous…

- Enfin voilà quoi!

- Et depuis…

- Ouais depuis !

Une fois de plus, Chichi et Bulma s'étaient lancées dans des demi-explications à l'aide de phrases incomplètes. Les deux Saïyens se regardèrent puis Végéta s'approcha des deux épouses :

- Votre question nous a libéré. Grâce à vous, Carot et moi pouvons vivre au grand jour se que nous ne connaissions qu'à l'insu de tous.

Les deux femmes le fixaient, hostile. Ce qu'il racontait n'avait pas de sens, aucune des deux ne voulait en trouver, et elles étaient énervées de se faire manipuler ainsi. Mais avant que l'une des deux ne crache sa colère sur le Prince, Végéta se tourna vers Goku et demanda, aguicheur :

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens, Ca-chan ?

- J'arrive !

Avec empressement, le Saïyen se releva et rejoignit son Prince. Tous deux quittèrent la cuisine en échangeant des messes-basses et des rires, sous le regard une nouvelle fois perdu de leurs épouses.

Juste ciel ! Est-ce qu'elle avait vu juste ? Est-ce que pendant tous ces mois, Végéta la trompait avec… Goku ? …..Non ! Bien sur que non ! Ce n'était pas le genre de Végéta ! Bien sur c'était un crétin égoïste, sans cœur et sans pitié, qui ne connaissait rien au romantisme et aux choses de l'amour mais il était fidèle !

Et Goku était trop naïf pour simplement penser à avoir une relation autre qu'amicale, avec une femme, alors un homme… Savait-il seulement que ça existait ? Au vu de la petite scène qu'ils venaient de leur jouer, apparemment, oui.

Un cri suivit d'un sanglot rappela à la Présidente qu'elle n'était pas seule. Près d'elle, Chichi s'était effondrée, en larme, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était humilier, que son honneur était perdu, qu'elle devait mettre fin à ses jours pour le regagner.

- Hey ! Stop ! Tu vas pas te suicider ! La coupa Bulma. Personne ne va se suicider !

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si t'avais pas posé cette foutu question, jamais Végéta n'aurait embrassé mon mari et jamais ils n'auraient… tous les deux, là, dans la cuisine !

- Hey ! D'abord s'est Goku qui a embrassé Végéta !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ils se sont embrassés ! Si ça se trouve, c'est pas la première fois ! Ho Kami-sama, je suis cocue… Par Végéta. Kami… L'homme que j'aime depuis ma préadolescence est gay…

- Chichi.

- L'homme le plus fort de l'univers est gay…

- Chichi !

- Le père de mes enfants est gay !

- CHICHI !

- Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils l'apprendront ? Gohan admire tellement son père, il va mal le prendre… Et Goten, il est si jeune…

- Il a quinze ans. Soupira Bulma, résigné à entendre les lamentations de son amie.

Elle le méritait bien de toute façon. C'était elle qui avait initié la conversation, elle qui avait proposé d'aller les interroger, elle qui avait activé le système de vidéosurveillance… Grand Dieu ! Toute cette histoire était réellement de sa faute. Il fallait qu'elle arrange les choses. D'ailleurs, une idée germait déjà dans son esprit génial. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse en faire part à Chichi –qui continuait de se lamenter-, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Rapidement, Végéta entra dans cuisine, passa entre les deux épouses pour prendre de la nourriture (chocolat, chantilly et fraise) à droite, à gauche. En le voyant faire, Chichi se figea, tout comme Bulma. Ce n'était pas tellement la venue du Prince qui les choquait, ni ce qu'il avait prit (qui n'était pas trop innocent), mais sa tenue.

Effectivement, Végéta portait en tout et pour tout le haut de kimono orange de Goku, qui sur lui faisait plus robe courte que tenue de combat. La corde nouée lâchement retenait difficilement les pans du vêtement, dévoilant son torse imberbe parfaitement sculpté.

S'en fut trop pour Chichi qui tomba dans les pommes.

- Vraiment, Végéta ? lui demanda Bulma

La Présidente constata le sourire victorieux de son Saïyen lorsqu'il vit la pauvre Chichi allongée par terre. Cela ne fit que confirmer son idée qu'il mentait, que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une mascarade pour se venger des doutes qu'elles avaient pu émettre.

- Quoi, tu croyais qu'une simple humaine allait me suffire, à moi, le Prince de tout les Saïyens ?

- Ho, répondit Bulma en plissant les yeux, donc puisque je ne te suffis pas, tu es allé écarter les cuisses devant Goku ?

Elle eut le plaisir de le voir perdre son sourire, froncer les sourcils et rougir –sans doute de gène face à l'image très claire qu'elle avait utilisé. Il préféra ne rien répondre, finit de remplir son plateau et quitta la cuisine, aussi dignement qu'il pouvait l'être vêtu d'un vêtement trop grand mais trop cours pour lui.

ooOoo

Bulma était si concentrée sur sa soudure qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Chichi, qu'elle avait pris le temps de trainer jusqu'au laboratoire pour l'allonger sur le lit pliable qui y trainait, se réveillait. Madame Son se redressa lentement avant de rejoindre son amie, interrogative.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

La Présidente de la Corp. prit le temps d'achever sa soudure avant de répondre.

- Ceci, dit-elle en montrant la petite puce sur laquelle elle travaillait, va nous permettre de prouver que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une mascarade.

- Ça ? fit Chichi, incrédule.

- Je veux que tu la colles derrière l'oreille de Goku.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont à la cuisine en ce moment…

- Dans la cuisine ? J'ai dormit combien de temps ?

- Un jour.

- Quoi !

A la pensée de tout ce qu'il avait dû se passer entre Goku et Végéta, Chichi se sentit à nouveau défaillir. Elle préféra se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Bulma plutôt que sur les chaudes images qui se formaient dans son esprit.

- … ailles discrètement coller cette puce derrière une oreille de Goku. S'il te plait. Fais-moi confiance, je vais prouver qu'ils se moquent de nous !

Chichi la regarda sceptique. La dernière fois qu'elle avait écouté Bulma, elle avait vu son époux embrasser se crétin de Prince, puis flirter avec lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envi de lui faire confiance.

- Chichi, je te jure que je sais ce que je fais.

- … Bon. J'y vais. Tu m'expliqueras ensuite, compris ?

- Reviens vite et tu comprendras.

Chichi prit la puce, la soupesa et prit le chemin de la cuisine en réfléchissant à la façon dont allait la coller derrière l'oreille de Goku.

ooOoo

Végéta mangeait tranquillement un bol de fruit lorsqu'il sentit un ki familier approcher. Il eut un sourire, puis se tourna vers Carot, qui était occupé à vider un pot de crème glacée.

- Hey, Ca-chan, tu devrais goûter ses fruits, ils sont délicieux.

Goku, qui s'était figé en entendant la voix du Prince, lui fit un sourire et se pencha, bouche ouverte. Lorsque Chichi entra dans la cuisine, elle eut le déplaisir de voir cet imbécile de Végéta donné la becté à son époux.

- T'as raison, Ta-chan, ils sont exquis. Puis il se tourna vers Chichi, tout sourire : Salut ! Ça va mieux ?

- Mieux ? Heu… oui, oui. Répondit Madame Son, perdue entre l'envie de s'évanouir, celle de fuir et celle de les frapper.

Mais elle repensa à sa mission et s'approcha de son époux. Elle inspira puis lui dit, se forçant à sourire :

- Si… tu es heureux avec lui alors je suis heureuse, se força-t-elle à dire en posant ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme. Je t'aime et ton bonheur est plus important que n'importe quelle règle morale.

- Chichi…

La jeune femme eut envi de rajouter que s'il voulait lui avouer quelque chose comme un mensonge (par exemple), c'était le bon moment, elle ne s'énerverait pas (trop) mais elle se contenta de s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras, et coller discrètement la puce dans les cheveux sombre, près de l'oreille gauche.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser.

En se retournant, elle capta un regard étrange de la part du prince. Comme s'il était déçu. Si effectivement lui et Goku vivait un grand amour, il devrait plutôt être heureux, non ? Le doute que Bulma avait inséminé dans son esprit grandit : peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que se venger.

Chichi regagna le laboratoire la tête pleine de questions. Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Bulma, qui programmait des lignes de code sur l'écran d'un ordinateur.

- C'est fait. Dit-elle.

- Bien joué, le coup de la compréhension. Répondit la Présidente sans quitter son écran du regard.

- De quoi ? Tu m'as suivi ?

Bulma se contenta de lui montrer un autre écran. Chichi peut y voir l'image que rendait la caméra de surveillance de la cuisine. Goku et Végéta avaient reprit leurs repas, chacun installé à un bout du comptoir.

- Heu… Tu m'expliques ?

- Une seconde ! Quelques lignes de plus puis : c'est partie. Murmura Bulma en tapant sur la touche entrée.

- Donc ?

- Pop corn ?

Effectivement, Bulma tendit un bol de maïs soufflé en s'installant confortablement devant l'écran qui montrait l'activité dans la cuisine. Chichi la regarda faire, surprise et énervé.

- Vas-tu me dire quel est ton nouveau plan foireux, Bulma ?

- La puce que tu as mise sur Goku va permettre à mon programme de prendre le contrôle de son esprit et il va forcer Végéta à avouer que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. Expliqua rapidement Bulma.

- De quoi ?

- Ouais, je sais j'ai fait vite. Si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais fait plus simple et plus discret qu'une puce mais bon… Chut, ça commence !

Chichi abandonna et se tourna vers l'écran. Goku s'était lever et avait rejoint Végéta devant qui il resta planté quelques secondes dans l'ignorance total du Prince.

- Oui, et il aurait pu parler. Mais les ondes cérébrale sont si compliquer à capter et a…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Carot ?

Tout amour avait disparu dans la voix de Végéta au profit d'une froide ignorance. Devant l'absence de réponse, il finit son repas, posa son saladier sur le comptoir et voulut se lever, ne cherchant pas plus loin les raisons de l'étrange comportement de Goku.

Mais alors qu'il allait retrouver sa chère salle de gravité, une main forte l'arrêta. Il allait grogner l'ordre de le laisser tranquille mais n'en eut pas le temps. Carot le tira en arrière, l'adossa au comptoir et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- C'est ça que tu veux dire par « forcer » ! S'exclama Chichi, choquée.

- Chut ! Il va rien se passer ! Végéta va lui coller un cou de poing, ils vont se battre, et on saura que tout est faux !

- Mais si Végéta ne fait rien ? S'ils sont effectivement ensemble ? J'ai pas envi de voir mon mari et le tiens forniquer !

- Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble !

- Et si Végéta n'arrive pas à se défendre ?

- Hey ! Végéta se bat bien !

- Mais Goku est l'homme le plus fort de l'univers !

Les deux femmes se fusillèrent du regard, énervées puis Bulma finit par répondre en reportant son attention sur l'écran :

- J'ai pas programmé le viol de Végéta, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

A l'écran, le Prince essayait de repousser Carot en le questionnant sur son comportement. Il se retenait visiblement de le frapper, sans doute par peur de casser quelque chose dans la cuisine. Goku, bestial, dévorait le cou du Prince tout en déchirant ses vêtements.

- T'es sure, demanda Chichi, un peu malade.

- …Ouais.

Lorsque Carot bloqua les mains de son amant (future-amant ?), Bulma se sentit défaillir. Dans sa tête, elle revoyait les lignes de code qu'elle avait écrit, tâchant d'y trouver une erreur. Elle n'avait eu qu'une journée pour reprendre un vieux projet de son père, abandonné car trop dangereux, et pour l'achever. Une erreur était possible.

- Putain ! Carot ! Arrête ! C'est pas ce qu'on avait dit !

Il balançait ses pieds dans vide, frappant par moment dans son agresseur, mais Carot finit par passer le premier stade du Super Saïyen.

- Heu… Bulma…

- …Je… heu…

En réponse à la transformation de Goku, Végéta passa le premier puis le second stade du Super Saïyen. Une seconde après, l'écran se brouilla, l'image disparut et une explosion retentit. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux deux femmes pour quitter le laboratoire et gagner le reste de la cuisine.

A l'entrée de la pièce dévastée, elles virent leurs Saïyens de maris se battre avec acharnement, oubliant leur environnement. Ou plutôt, Végéta se défendant face à Goku. Parce que Goku n'avait pas changé de comportement aussi étrange. Végéta le repoussa puis se tourna vers les deux femmes, énervé :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Si Chichi se sentit déstabilisé, Bulma elle, croisa les bras, un sourire aux lèvres, puis lui demanda, alors qu'il reprenait son combat avec Goku.

- Alors, le grand amour ?

Carot parvint à le clouer au sol, ventre à terre, et s'installa sur son dos pour embrasser son cou. Végéta serra les dents de colère, tenta de se libérer mais il était coincé : Goku était plus fort, plus grand et plus lourd.

- Bulma… Qu'as… Qu'as-tu… fais ?

La jeune femme s'approcha, s'accroupit devant son Saïyen et lui sourit :

- Quelle passion…

- Bu… Bulma !

Il y eut un silence puis Végéta se résigna à avouer :

- C'est bon, tout est faux. J'ai jamais couché avec ce type et je ne le ferai jamais ! Dit lui de me lâcher maintenant !

- Bah voilà !

Bulma passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux dressé de son ami et retira la puce. Un regard lui appris qu'elle avait grillé. Sans doute brulée par le ki que Goku avait dégagé en se transformant. La présidente eut un nouveau sourire, contente d'avoir eut le dernier mot et quitta la cuisine, tirant Chichi avec elle :

- J'avais raison, c'était faux !

Dans la cuisine, Goku était toujours assis sur Végéta. Il était figé, le regard tourné vers le vide. Sous lui, Végéta ne bougeait pas plus, essayant de digérer sa défaite.

- Végéta… Est-ce que j'ai failli te violer devant Bulma et Chichi ? demanda le guerrier le plus puissant du monde.

Le Prince prit le temps de se retourner, forçant Goku à s'appuyer momentanément sur ses genoux puis il dit :

- Elles ont prit le contrôle de ton esprit pour que tu me saute dessus et que j'avoue que tout était faux. Expliqua-t-il en mettant les mains derrière sa tête.

- Ho. Réagit Goku en se réinstallant sur les jambes de Végéta le plus naturellement du monde. Donc tu leur as dit que tout était faux.

Devant le regard triste de Goku, Végéta se redressa et approcha son visage de celui de Carot. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, alors que leurs souffle se mélangeait :

- Je leurs ai dit ce qu'elles voulaient entendre.

Et il embrassa le Saïyen, qui répondit avec joie. Ni Bulma, ni Chichi aurait pu comprendre que ce simple baiser que Goku lui avait donné, auquel il avait consentit, les avait lié aussi bien physiquement que mentalement suivant d'anciennes règles de leurs peuples. Et qu'ils avaient un peu forcé la dose pour se venger.

Fin !


End file.
